Gang related
by Crimson-abuse
Summary: Fighting for your life had never been so real to sakura until she became a member of an illegal under ground battle dome. She had no chance what so ever of winning, well not until she met Itachi. But the only way to win, was to join him...
1. Introduction

**Gang Related**

--

"Take that you little bitches, that's what you get for underestimating me!"

"Pft, you got one ball in, let's not get to cocky. hn?"

"Then there's the fact that your going for solids, the ball you hit in was stripped dumbass."

"Shit, just shut your mouths and stop acting like a bunch of bitchy little girls."

The blue skinned man just smiled, taking the stick from the blonde. "You know Hidan, your kind of a sore loser when it comes to pool." He stated smugly. "When it comes to fighting I'm sure your use to losing, but games really aren't your forte." he aimed the stick at a ball and waited for a moment, before swinging it forward, forcing the ball into a pocket.

"Shut up you fucking fish face, keep talking and I'll make you my bitch." he glared at the two men who were smirking at him. He lifted up his hand, showing his middle finger. "Same goes for you Deidara, seriously."

"Who can't take a joke now, hm?" muttered Deidara under his breath.

"What was that you fucker!?"

"hm? What are you talking about?"

"Stupid son-of a-bitch…" he growled. He turned to the black haired man that stood beside him. "And what the fucks wrong with you? Your suppose to stand up for me you stupid piece of shit! Don't just stand there all fucking quite you little pussy! You're _my_ god damn partner!"

Itachi starred blankly at him, his arms were crossed against his bare chest as he learned casually against a poll. He said nothing, and then looked away from him as if he had lost interest.

Hidan narrowed his eyes. "Fuck this shit; give me the god damn stick." He stated, while reaching for it from Kisame. He stopped though when a hand was placed before him. He turned his head to see Itachi walking forward. "The hell…" he muttered.

"I believe it's my turn…_partner_." He stated simply, while taking the stick from Kisame.

"Bout time you step up…seriously." He took a step back and smiled smugly at his two frowning opponents.

Deidara pouted. "This so isn't fair, yeah" he crossed his arms in front of him and watched as Itachi leaned over, aiming the stick towards the que ball.

It seemed like it took hours before the Uchiha finally shot, but when he did, the room filled with hidan's booming laughter.

Deidara and Kisame watched as all the stripped balls made their way into a pocket.

"Take that again you stupid sissy fuckers! That's the power of jashan!" Hidan ignored Itachi's heated glance, signaling he clearly didn't want to be associated with his 'god' that he worshipped.

Itachi stood up and set the stick on the table, ignoring Deidara's glare. "We should get to work now, enough games." He muttered. He made his way over to a small sitting area, taking a seat in a dark leather chair.

The room was fairly small, it appeared to be a basement. There was a pool table in the middle, a large lamp hanging from the ceiling over it, a staircase that ascended into darkness, and a sitting area that was placed before a fire place. There was a small coffee table between the couches that currently held three files. Other than that, the room was empty, no art, and no rugs. Bare.

The other three followed suite, taking their seats around him. Itachi reached for the files and sighed. "Since you three are the only ones who decided to show up, I will have to make due with what we have." He stated.

Deidara smirked. He was _more_ than glad that Sasori and Tobi were gone. "Good."

"Stupid fuckers, who the hell do they think they are? Leaving the dirty work to us?" Hidan retorted angrily.

Kisame just snorted and leaned back in his chair.

"_Anyways." _The Uchiha stated. "Leader has informed me that there is a mission he wishes us to take part in, and from the sounds of it, it may be worth your while." He explained.

"Our while, hm?" Deidara cocked his head. "Why not _your _while?"

Kisame snorted again at Deidara's stupidity, which was followed by a glare from said man.

Hidan sighed. "What the hell do we have to do now? And the only way it will be worth my while is if I get to kill some stupid fucker."

Kisame then piped up. "So why isn't leader telling us this directly?"

Itachi closed his eyes for a moment; they were being rather irritating with all their questions. He figured the best way to go about it was to ignore them. "Our mission is to train for the battle." He stated calmly. He waited for it to sink in, watching his teammate's expressions.

Deidara furrowed his brow in though. _Maybe this mission will involve me blowing something up_. his face brightened and he smiled to himself.

Itachi continued on.

_But then again…they are always on my ass about blowing shit up_… he frowned. _Then _**again**_, do I ever really listen to them, yeah? _He smiled to himself and shook his head._ Ya I'll blow some shit up._

Kisame starred at deidara warily. He watched as he smiled, then frowned, then smiled again. He shook his head. _What a fuckin creeper, what the hell is he thinking about?_ He cocked his head as he watched a smile play on his face. _God he's like a child…it's so…interesting to watch_… Kisame cocked his head the other way, starring at him. _Can't….look…away_.

Hidan starred up at the ceiling, counting the indents that he saw. _1…2…3…4…5. _He blinked. _6…fuck I already counted that one! Shit this is gay, seriously. _He looked up and saw Kisame starring at Deidara. He raised an eyebrow. _So he's a fag now too? Well aint that fucked up…_

"Is the mission clear?" asked Itachi while putting the files back on the table, looking at everyone intently.

"What, hm?"

"Huh?"

"wha'd the fuck you say man?"

"…"

_Sun…_

_Fresh air…_

_Mmmm hot pool boy_

_-sip- ahhh lemonade, with a hint of paprika. Just the way I like it._

"Sakura?"

_Ooo and I cant forget about my gorgeous tan!_

"um…Sakrua?"

_Is he looking at me!?_

"Good god are you drooling?!"

_Shit! He's coming towards me! How's my hair?_

"Dammit, Ino! She's doing it again"

_Perfect, as always…smile pretty Sakrua. Wait…what if there's something in my teeth?_

What is she doing no- wait…is she drooling?

Yes!

_Ok, smile without showing teeth!_

Should I hit her?

NO Tenten what a horrible thing to do! Just get a little water and…

_Man, he's even hotter closer up! god and look at the size of his-_"HOLT SHIT THAT'S FUCKKING COLD!!!"

Sakura jumped up and gasped, spilling her drink on the ground. "What…the _hell_ Ino!" she growled while looking at her friend, who was lounching on the long chair beside her. She heard a snicker come from behind her and turned around, seeing Tenten on the chair to her left.

"S-sorry Sakura…we…just didn't w-want you to eat that guy…" she said between snickers. She burst out laughing then, holding her stomach. "Damn you looked ridiculous!" she muttered.

"I think that guy wouldn't mind you eating him…" added Ino under her breath, causing Tenten to break out in a hysterical laughing fit.

Sakura just glared, having no words that could possible describe what she was feeling.

She watched as the boy walked right by her, sitting down on a brunettes chair a little further down, which caused –you guessed it- Tenten to laugh_ even_ harder. If that was at all possible.

Sakura sat down in huff. "How is it that I own this place and yet I don't get the respect I deserve!?" she asked while crossing her arms. "I mean, I should be surrounded by guys!" she exclaimed while pulling her sunglasses down from their resting spot atop her head.

"Speaking of…" muttered Ino in disgust.

Sakura and Tenten looked up to see Kiba, Naruto, and Lee walking towards them.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me…" muttered Tenten. She reached for a magazine and stuck her nose in it, looking as if she hadn't noticed anything.

Ino rolled her eyes. "That's great, we get the goon squad _again_ today, where are the others? You know the _cute_ ones? The ones I wouldn't _mind_ being seen with?" she shook her head. "_This_ is absurd."

Sakura just smiled at the approaching blonde as he waved frantically at her, now running towards them. "They aren't so bad once you get-

"Don't even utter those words!" snapped Ino while holding up a hand.

Sakura sighed. "Yes all great one." She muttered sarcastically.

"What was that?!"

"Hey Naruto!" Sakrua exclaimed while waving him over, ignoring Ino's comment.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" He ran up to her and smiled. He was wearing orange swimming trunks and no shirt. His blond unruly hair was blowing slightly in the breeze. He placed a hand behind his head nervously, an old habit he had kept from their younger days. "whatcha doin?" he asked while taking a seat on the edge of her chair.

She shrugged. "Nothing really…" she stated much to her disappointment. That was all she had been doing lately. Nothing.

He smiled wider. "wanna go for a swim!?" he asked excitedly as the other two grouped behind them.

They had all been friends at one time; they still were technically, just not as close as they use to be. Before Sakura's dad struck it rich by creating his own Fighting Dojo underneath his Manufacturing company_._ They had spent ever waking moment together. Soon after, Tenten's and Ino's fathers both built a casino. Kiba's dad was rather wealthy as well; he owned the worlds leading dog Shampoo Company. Lee and his Uncle Gai ran a karate doom just out side the hotel they were in. Naruto on the other hand, had…them really. His parents abandoned him when he was born, which is when he was placed in the care of Iruka, a friend of the families. He was happy not having much, he didn't really need anything but his friends and maybe a bowl of ramen.-oh I don't know…every hour!-

Ino wrinkled her nose. "No I don't want to go for a swim that's just crazy!" she snorted. "Why would someone swim at a swimming pool?" she asked. She looked down at her own magazine, unaware of the stares she was receiving.

"…"

"…"

"I wasn't talking to you." Grumbled Naruto. He turned to Sakrua. "Your already wet, come on!" he begged. He leaned over her, a little to close for her comfort, but she didn't move away.

She looked down at herself, and sure enough, she was wet. She had forgotten about that little _accident._ "Sure Naruto, why not." She said, standing up.

She wore a two piece pink bikini, nothing _to_ over the top, she figured if she had a nice body, why not show it off. The same went for Ino, except it was more like. _I have a fucking awesome body I should go around in a skimpy two piece and show it off'._ Her 'swimsuit' was a light purple.

Tenten on the other hand, chose to wear a black one piece, simple, yet inviting.

"Yes!"

Everyone turned to Lee, who was wearing –to their horror- a green Speedo. "Sakura-Chan will be swimming with us!" he turned around and divided into the water, splashing Kiba in the process.

"H-hey!" he coughed while glaring at his submerged form. "That's _it; _I'm going to kick your _youthful_ ass!"

He too then jumped in, a little more elegant then his, keeping the water_ in_ the pool.

Tenten smiled. "I wanna go to!" she stood up, throwing her magazine in Ino's face, before she slipped into the pool as well.

Naruto's smiled widened. "Just like the old days!" he turned to Ino, his smile fading. "Well except you, but you've kinda always been a party pooper…" Before Ino could say anything, he took Sakrua's hand and they both ran for the water.

"CANNONBAL!!!!" they both yelled before their voices faded.

Ino sat alone, her face beet red from anger. "NAAARUUUTOOO!!" she growled.

Naruto's head bobbed back up, seeing Ino dripping with water. He hesitantly smiled, scratching the back of his head. "hehe, Sorry bout that…"

A dark haired man stood looking out of a large window. He was in a rather large office, at the top of a tall building. His arms were crossed behind his back, his face was expressionless. He was in his early fifties, good shape, well kept. He ran this whole building, all 15 floors. He was the founder of this company over twenty years ago. They were one of the most famous industries of all time, yet hardly anyone knew what was actually done here.

Sure, there were offices here, coffee rooms, storage closets, the same things that you find in an actual office building. But in the depths of the 15 floors, lay yet another 4. This is where the real work took place.

Tasogare is what he had named it long ago, due to his rival business, the Akatsuki. Tasogare means twilight, while Akatsuki means Dawn. He was young a foolish at the time he had created the name, though it had sparked even more flames between the two groups.

You see, the last four floors were where the dojo was held, where he created his most dangerous fighters for the underground fighting ring held in the middle of the City, Konoha. Of course it was all done illegally, fighting was banned way back before he was born, it was said that it was a waste of life, since in this arena, you fought to the death. Only the strong survived, if you were not strong then you had no business being there in the first place.

A battle was held ever four years, since after the losers lost, they would have to find a new fighter, and train them to try and be the best. The rules were rather simple, since there was only one. And that was to Win. You could use what ever weapons you chose, whatever jutsu you could muster.

Jutsu, was banned _way_ before he was born. Almost one hundred years ago. The city of Konoha was meant for civilians only, no 'ninja' as they were called. Any person seen using jutsu outside of the dojo was immediately terminated. At least those were the rules for his Dojo, the others were more lenient. Such as the Akatsuki.

The man grimaced.

They were the most evil and sinister beings of them all. He despised them, detested them will all his being. They were rivals, the two strongest organizations alive. And they always won…because they had a weapon…his old weapon.

"Itachi Uchiha…" he muttered to himself. He shook his head and sighed. He was once apart of his Dojo, but eight years ago, he turned on his comrades, taking all of their lives. His friends and his family. He killed them all. He barely got away unharmed.

A few years ago he had asked him. Why he had done it. And his words ate him alive everyday.

"_To see if I could."_

Since then, the Akatsuki has taken him under their wing. His brother Sasuke has devoted his life to revenging his comrades, his old friends, and his family. Nothing could be done to him legally, and he wasn't one for fighting dirty. So he did the only thing he could. He trained Sasuke to be the best fighter, to defeat Itachi.

But there was yet another problem…

Snake.

Orochimaru's team. He had wanted to get his hands on Sasuke for years. And last year he almost succeeded.

A knock on the door made him flinch. He had been deep in thought, the sound startling him. "Come in." he stated.

The door opened and in came one of his oldest friends. "Ah, Kakashi hataka!" he exclaimed. He motioned for him to close the door and take a seat.

He gave a little wave before walking towards him, not sitting down. "I have some important information we need to discus Haruno." He stated lazily.

He had his mask pulled up, covering half his face. They had been friends for years, yet he had never seen his true appearance, sure it bothered him, but nothing to get all wound up about. "And what would that be?" he asked curiously while taking a seat in his own chair.

Kakashi placed his hands in his pockets and sighed. "I want to talk to you about my team this year." Haruno gave his own sigh, knowing what was coming. "As you know, my team consist of Naruto uzumaki, Sasuke _Uchiha -_Haruno flinched- and your daughter Sakura." He waited to see if he would say anything. He did not. "I want to request that you let me enter them into the battle this year. I know their ready." He paused, seeing the look of anger flash across his face, but he didn't stop.

"I have taught Sasuke the Chidori, and he has mastered it well, he is excellent in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. His Sharingan is working to his advantage as well. He has grown over the years, and is entirely focused on his training. Naruto is much the same, he trained with Jiraiya over the summer, and he taught him his Rasengan. He is also skilled in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. He is very strong, stronger than you probably know." He stopped and saw that he was starring at his desk. Not a sign that he wasn't listening, but a sign he was thinking, a good sign.

And your daughter, who as you know was trained by Tsunade, is incredibly talented herself. She has amazing chakra control, and the things she can do with are amazing !" he could feel himself filling with energy, talking about his students achievements made him all giddy, he couldn't help it. He was old; there wasn't much else to get all _woohoo_ about these days. "Not only can she heal with it, but she can-

"That's enough."

Kakashi shut his mouth.

"I know everything there is to know about every ninja in my Dojo, I may be old but I have not yet lost my memory, I do not need to be reminded." He hissed. He was obviously angry. He placed his hands on the desk and took a deep breath. "What you are asking of me…is too much…to have my own Daughter fight in a death match is just…_too…much_…" he whispered. He closed his eyes, he had lost his wife recently in an accident, and he didn't want to lose the only other thing he loved.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Sir with all due respect, Naruto and Sasuke can not enter the battle unless they have Sakrua, and if you wish for him to ever kill Itachi, then you will have to let her fight. She is ready, she has told me many times she wishes too." He explained. He was about to continue further he stopped, because he saw tears flowing down the man's face. _Now look what you've done…_

"The words you speak are true, and I know that I will have to eventually let her fight…but…this soon?" he shook his head, opening his tortured filled eyes. "My little girl fighting…my angel…fighting those retched men?" he stood up and turned away, whipping the tears from his eyes. "Do what you must…but if anything happens to her…"

There was no need for him to continue. He took a bow and vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving the man to his thoughts.

_She will surly perish…_


	2. To see if I could

_**Chapter 2**_

_To see if I could_

_Wack_

'_Six years…'_

_Wack_

'_Six long, hate filled years…'_

_Wack_

'_Wasted.' _

_Wack_

Sasuke took yet another heated swing at the dummy laid out before him. He was dripping with sweat; all he wore was a pair of black shots and his gloves. His chest rose and fell with each gasp, his breath wheezed, making it echo throughout the large empty dome.

He stopped and closed his eyes. This wasn't enough. He needed more.

His eyes reopened, the Sharingan now activated. "Bastard!" he hissed. Wack. "I swear I'll kill you!" Wack wack wack. "Dammt this_ isn't enough_!" he growled while kicking the dummy with his extended leg, sending it flying backward. "Its never going to be enough…" he muttered, while falling to his knees, head bowed

"_Itachi Uchiha looks like he's about to land the last blow!" came a voice from the loud speaker above. "Gantetusko looks like he's had enough!" his voice could barely be heard over the crowds frantic screaming. _

"_ITACHI!!! ITACHI!!!" they screamed._

_Sasuke sat up in the balcony, watching his brother with pure fascination. A smile wide on his face. His blue eyes couldn't be torn away from him, he watched as he flipped into the air, the man he was fighting suddenly disappearing. The crowd went silent, but only for a moment. Gantetsuko appeared behind him, but Itachi caught his leg in mid air, sending his hurling towards the ground. 'He's so graceful.' He heard someone below say. 'He's so elegant.' Said another. "He's my big brother…" whispered Sasuke to himself, his smile growing._

_He was only ten years old, hardly considered anywhere near the level his brother was when he was ten. That didn't stop him though, he wanted nothing more than to be like him, to be just as strong and admired. Sasuke could see his family sitting by the large arena mat, his father had pride written all over his face. His smile fell a bit, he longed to have his father give him that look one day, it was unfair that Itachi could get it on a daily basis, for something as simple as hitting the middle of a target perfectly. He shook his head and widened his smile once more. No. Today was Itachi's day, his first Battle in the big dome, he deserved it all._

_The mans voice rang thought-out the stadium once more. "And it apperars Gantetsuko is DOWN!!!" he screamed. "ITACHI UCHIHA IS THE VICTOR!!!" _

_The crowd grew even louder then before, as Itachi made his way to the center of the ring, Gantetsuko lay unmoving on the ground in a bloody heap. Sasuke just smiled and stood up taller. "Way to go Itachi!!" he screamed. For a moment he didn't think he had heard him, but Itachi looked up towards him, and frowned. Sasuke smiled and waved. _

_Before he could utter anther word, the man walking towards Itachi with a metal stopped short. If you weren't paying attention, you would have missed the flick of itachi's wrist, and the senbon that now protruded from the man's skull. But Sasuke saw it all… he watched in horror as the man fell to his knees, the metal making a clinging noise on the ground as the crowd fell dead. _

_He looked down to see three masked men by his parents and grand parents, speaking calmly to them. He saw his father nod, and all of them were escorted away. He looked back to his brother, who was starring at his teammates who were coming towards him. They probably saw what he had._

"_what are you…" he paused once more, his eyes growing wider with terror. Itachi disappeared, only to reappear behind one of his friends, a kunai snaking around his neck, blood gushing from his fresh wound as he fell to the ground holding his injury. "I-Itachi…"_

_The man didn't even see it coming; the thought that Itachi might kill him never crossed his mind. It hadn't crossed anyone's mind. Itachi didn't stop there; he took care of his other two teammates without Sasuke even realizing it. Twenty men then rushed towards him, trying to stop him, but it didn't work…they were all dead in a matter of seconds. _

"_Uchiha, lets go!"_

_He turned to see a masked man standing behind him. he shook his head "No!" he cried.  
"Itachi needs me!" as the man reached for him, he jumped over the ledge, landing in the heard of fleeing people who were trying to get away. "BORTHER!!" he called, while making his way to the ring. People shoved at him, and screamed in fear, but he eventually made his way there, where his brother waited._

"_Brother!!" he called, while running towards him. He hadn't realized until now that he was crying. He starred at the bodies that surrounded them, there was so much blood._

"_How brother…" he whispered. "How could you do this…?" _

_Itachi starred down at his trembling form. "Tell me little brother..." he started. "Are you afraid of me..?" he asked in a soft and relaxed voice. As if he hadn't just killed his friends, his comrades…the ones who loved him. _

_Sasuke shook his head slowly, saying nothing. _

_Itachi's eyes turned to the left, where his father and mother stood. "You should be…"_

_Sasuke's body went cold as his words rang in his head. 'you should be'_

"_Itachi. This is ridiculous. What the hell do you think your doing?" his father growled. _

_Their mother just stood there, mouth gaped as she took in the horrid sight before her. How could her own son, the son she raised do something like this?_

_Itachi looked at Sasuke, causing their mother to gasp. "Please Itachi! Please don't hurt him!" she begged. "Leave Sasuke alone he didn't do anything to you!" she cried. She stepped forward but their father held her back._

_Itachi looked back to them. "It's not him you should be worried about." _

"_Itachi what are you saying?" asked their father cautiously. _

_Itachi reached behind his back, pulling out a long sword. He stepped closer to them. _

"_NO!" screamed Sasuke while grabbing his arm. "No you can't hurt-"_

_Wack._

_Sasuke was thrown to the floor like a careless doll. He looked up stunned at his brother's actions. He watched as he raised his sword above his head. He watched as his father didn't move, his mother couldn't because she was paralyzed with fear. All he could hear was his heart beating rapidly in his chest. 'No…no not mother…why mother?' He watched as his sword came down, spewing their blood everywhere. Both falling limp to the ground. "NOOOOO MOTHER!!" he screamed, watching as her eyes turned pale, the life draining out of them. "WHY ITACHI WHY!?" he tried getting up, but when he did he slipped back down, realizing that he was covered in blood. He looked to the side. His uncle and aunt lay before him, dead. _

_He glanced to his fathers motionless body, his dead gaze staring back at him. the eyes that would never show pride towards him, the mouth that would never utter a single word that would show how proud he was, and the hand that would never rest on his shoulder when he did something just as amazing as…_

_He slowly got to his feet and watched as Itachi came towards him. He backed away, eyes wide. "Don't kill me brother…please don't kill me…" he whispered. "I don't want to die…" tears streamed freely down his face now, wetting his shirt._

_Itachi stopped a few feet before him. His eyes a dark black, not red. "Sasuke… you will never have to go through what I went through…I made sure of that tonight." His voice echoed though the now empty dome. "But what you will have to go through now will be far greater than anything I have done."_

_Sasuke shook his head. "I-I don't understand." He whispered._

_Itachi took the sword and placed it on his arm, dragging it down jaggedly, Sasuke's blood spilling to the floor. Sasuke only flinched; it was all he could do. "This scar…will remind you of what I have done. It will trigger a rush of hate every time you see it, every time you think about it." He stepped closer. "Do you know why I did this Sasuke?"_

_He shook his head. _

"_To see if I could."_

_Wack._

_Sasuke fell to the ground, his head colliding with the mat. He starred at the round metal before him. 'Battle Dome Champion' it read. 'Given to those who have proven their strength.'_

"_Feed your hate Sasuke…until you've gotten strong enough to fight me…and when you have…come to me…fight me in this very ring…and kill me…kill me with your reprisal filled heart…"_

_And with that, Sasuke was left to the darkness, the darkness he has yet to awaken from… _

Sasuke opened his eyes; his face was wet with tears. He whipped them away with his hand, pausing to stare at the pink fleshy scare on his arm. His face reddened. "Brother…" he whispered. And before he could stop himself, he was balling in the center of the dome, his wrenched cries echoing off the walls.

A dark figure watched for the balcony, yellow eyes glowing in the shadows as he watched the boys withered form, a smirk playing on his face.

Naruto and Sakrua walked side by side down a busy street, cars honking and people screaming at each other. It was just a daily thing here in Konoha. People rushed and shoved by them, some were business men trying to get back to work, and others were mothers, pulling their screaming children along behind them. Sakura and Naruto were here for more different reasons. They were on their way to train, for something that theses people couldn't even begin to imagine.

Naruto wore black shorts and a black shirt with an orange swirl on the back; he had his arms folded behind his head, his eyes closed.

Sakura wore red shorts and a black top, a red design on the back. This design was on many billboards, flyers, and TV commercials. It was a famous symbol used to mark the Haruno business, her family crest. She wore it proudly, and it was greatly respected in her fathers dome. The dome was where the symbol really held its worth. Her father was the dojo master; he had fought and won countless fights there, there were only a few people stronger than he was, most were dead.

"Saaaaakrua-Chaaaan" whined Naruto.

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes. "for the last time Naruto, were are not stopping at ichiraku ramen… ask again. See what happens." She growled while crossing her arms over her chest, glaring at him, daring him to ask one more time.

He didn't. Of course.

They walked a little further in silence, until Sakura's stomach made an ire growling noise that sounded like a cross between a dog and a whale. She looked at Naruto, he looked back smugly.

"I'll have a beef Ramen!!"

"And for the lady?"

"Same here…" came Sakrua's muffled voice. _The one god damn day I don't eat breakfast…_

"Cheer up Sakura-Chan, I mean look on the bright side, you wont have to train on an empty stomach!" he reassured her with a smile and a pat on the back.

She just shook her head as a bowl was set before her, steam rolling off the noodles in waves.

"ahhhhhh just the way I like it!" Naruto broke apart his chop sticks and wasted no time digging in. Sakura's stomach growled at her once more, as if say "eat the fucking ramen before I start eating your organs." The thing had a mind of it own…_I _tell ya

She too started to eat, a little faster then what was considered lady like, but it was amazing none the less, and she didn't even care when an elderly couple walked by in disgust, saying something about, 'cow'. It wasn't till she was done before Naruto that she realized they were talking about her. "oh." She stated while watching Naruto finish his last bite. "Guess I was hungrier then I thought…" she laid a few bills on the counter before standing up and stretching. Before she could say anything more she heard the restraint go silent.

Ichiraku had evolved from its shack on the side of the road to a rather large bar type restraint. There were a few tables and a bar towards the back, where they would usually sit. It was dimly lit, making it hard to see to the other side. Which is why she had to squint towards the doorway to see what everyone was starring at. It was no use; she was practically blind as a bat.

"Naruto." He looked up at her, oblivious to everyone's change in mood. He replied with a huh and cocked his head. "look." She nodded towards the entranced, where two men stood; they had long black cloaks on with red clouds. "Akatsuki…" she hissed.

Naruto swallowed hard. They had been trying to 'recruit' him to join their team for years, ever since they learned that he had a special power passed down generations back. With it, they could win the title of the dome, and in turn take control of her fathers company. If that were to happen all hell would surly break loose. She didn't know what they planned to do exactly if they clamed the title, but it couldn't be good, they were the Akatsuki after all.

You see, her father was the head of the city, kind of like the major you could say. He doesn't make the rules; he talks to people and tries to persuade them to see eye to eye with what he thinks is best for the city. But if the Akatsuki were controlling, they would get things done by force, and all her fathers hard work would come crashing down. In the real world it would seem like he relinquished his title to them, but in reality he had no choice.

They were quite annoying to say the least. They pestered her like crazy; when she was younger they would always belittle her, until she met Sasuke. They stopped shortly after; they were nothing but a bunch of bullies. They weren't much older than they were, about 18, they were 16. They were always causing trouble around the city….

"Let's go Naruto…" she muttered.

As she spoke, both men turned in their direction. She inwardly groaned and sat back down, watching them make their way towards them. She had never seen any other members besides these two; she knew there were more though, from what she's heard and from what Sasuke showed her.

"Well if it isn't my two favoritest people in the whole wide world…"

That story will have to be told another time…

"Hey pinky, we're talking to ya, yeah."

She glowered. She hated –no-_ loathed_ the nickname pinky. She could take forehead girl, but this was too much. She turned and sent them a glare. "My names Sa-

The blond waved a gloved hand towards her. "Don't care." He muttered while taking a seat beside her. She leaned away from him, and towards Naruto, who was fisting his hands on the bar counter. "Kisame, what shall we order? "He asked. Said man took a seat beside Naruto and shrugged.

"Beats me man, maybe we should order what pinky got."

_Oh snap._

"My name isn't P-

"Still don't care." He repeated, not even looking at her.

She fumed and dug her nails into the counter. He always said that when she tried to correct him. She really didn't even know if he knew her real name, though she would never get a chance to tell him since he kept being an ass about it.

"I'll take two beef ramen, pronto." He stated to the waiter. They nodded and disappeared behind the counter.

"What do you want?" asked Naruto while leaning towards Sakrua as Kisame turned to him smiling.

Kisame rolled his eyes. "This is a public place ya know, I can come here and eat when I want." he retorted.

"pft" was all Naruto had to say. He started to get up, but Kisame's hand stopped him, pushing him back down.

"sit." He ordered sternly, his playful voice long gone.

Sakura glanced towards him, saying nothing.

"We came to talk to you." Said Deidara. She turned her gaze to him.

"about wh-

"About the battle." He added.

She ignored the fact that he cut her off…again. She was too stunned to speak anyway. Why would he want to talk to them about the battle? They weren't even most likely going to participate. Sakura was lucky if she ever would…

Naruto turned to him. "Why? You guys finally sick of losing and decided to ask for some beginners training tips?"

"hahaha" came Deidara voice, it was covered with sarcasm. "Wow that was almost funny there bud, maybe you should work on your intelligence instead of your stamina."

"hahaha" stated Naruto, his tone just as Sarcastic. "Maybe I should shove that intelligence up your skinny white ass and then we'll see whose laughing!!!!"

"Naruto!" Sakrua hissed, pulling him down back into his seat. "Shut up your drawing attention."

He looked around and saw that everyone was starring at him, eyes raised. He coughed. "Sorry…" he stated while waving towards them. They rolled their eyes and turned away. He flushed and turned around.

Deidara looked pissed as hell since he didn't get to say a comeback but kisame's words shifted his mood.

"We need you to get Sasuke in the competition."

"…"  
"…"

"You know, the black haired kid?"

"…"

"Kind of depressed once in a while..."

"…"

"Ok really depressed all the time?"

"…"

"Oh you have_ got_ to be kidding me…"

"…"

"Oh your giving us the silent treatment!?" Kisame scowled and slammed his fist down. "dammit this is serious."

"no." stated Sakrua, looking up from where she was starring at the table moments before. "I will not try to get him into the competition."

She was surprised she wasn't cut off…

The Akatsuki hadn't entered in the battle in years, ever since what happened with Itachi. They had been trying to gain more power. They had indeed won the title back then, but since Itachi sort of killed everyone…it was relinquished. She was surprised their leader hadn't killed him. After all those years of hard work, he destroyed everything because…well she wasn't quite sure why but she knew it was probably stupid.

Kisame narrowed his eyes. "Why _not_?"

Sakura narrowed hers as well. "Why _would_ we?" she asked suspiously. She didn't like where they were going with this. They rarely spoke of Sasuke, and when they did it was usually insults. Even though they haven't actually met him before.

Deidara sighed as the Ramen was placed before them. "Look. We are doing you a favor." He started while breaking his chopsticks. "He is the only one who even has a chance in beating Itachi. And we can't do it cause were on his team. He should be able to get past the other contestants with a breeze if he's as strong as I hear he is." he stopped and took a bit of his ramen. "It will be harder then you think though, there's no way Haruno –he was referring to her father- would let just one member of the team participate, so you will have to do some sneaking around to get his entry form into the system my itself. And as you know, once you're in, you're in, no backing out. And as you should also know, if you get caught…they will be unsympathetic to you pleas of innocents, daughter of the dome or not." he stopped and glanced at her, a smug look on his face. "But I will understand if pinky doesn't want to get in trouble with her daddy."

She glared. "Don't call me-

"I'm sorry Naruto were you going to say something? Some people are just so rude, always interrupting people…" he looked at the blonde who was closing his mouth.

He glanced at his pink haired partner, seeing her looking pissed as hell. He decided to just continue…"Why do you want him dead anyway? I mean, if he is apart of your team, and is indeed the strongest, he is all you have to get you though to your goal, which is taking over the Haruno agency." He noticed Sakrua's fists clenched at her side, the skin turning white. He sighed and looked back to the blonde, waiting for a response.

Kisame sighed. "In all honesty no one has every liked the Uchiha, he gets on our nerves. It would be great to get him out of the way."

Sakrua raised her eyes brows at him.

Deidara shrugged, adding more. "I guess you could say that Kisame and I are rebels, we don't actually care about the Haruno agency, and we joined for our own personal reasons."

"Rebels?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "What exactly are you rebelling against?" he leaned back and placed his hands behind his head, letting his guard down a bit.

Deidara shrugged. "I guess you could call us rebels without a cause." He smiled at this and began to eat his ramen.

"Rebels without a clue is more like it…" muttered Sakrua to herself.

Deidara began coughing sending her a bone chilling glare. "What the hell did you just say?!" he asked while setting his chop sticks down.

Sakura was about to repeat herself when Kisame cleared his throat. "Look, we really don't have a lot of time to stand around and bicker Deidara, Itachi is expecting us back soon and I don't want him to get apprehensive or anything." He set his empty bowl on the table. "So what do you say pinky? You help us and you will also be benefited."

"_Stop_ calling me-

"Don't care." Muttered Deidara next to her. She didn't even looked at him

"Fine." Stated Naruto boredly. He clearly didn't understand what was at stake here. They were making a secret deal with one of the most dangerous organizations out there. Nothing good could possibly come of this.

"What? Naruto you can't just agree to something without thinking of the consequences! this could be a trap!" she growled.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Come on Sakrua-Chan, what could they possibly be planning, I mean look at them."

She looked at Deidara who looked like he wasn't even paying attention; instead he was eyeing the female waiter who was bending over in front of him. She sighed and glanced at Kisame who was staring behind them, at a male waiter talking to an old man. _Creepy._

She shook her head. "I don't know Naruto…"

He smiled at her and shrugged. "think of it this way, Sasuke will kick everyone else's butts and then when he gets to Itachi, he will surly take him out easily, I mean Sasuke is awesome shit right?" she nodded while seeing Kisame and Deidara exchange looks. "and with Itachi out of the way we wont have to worry about Konoha being taken over by these clowns." She smiled at this and nodded.

"That's true…" she glared then at Kisame. "But there had better be nothing funny going on here or you'll pay for it dearly." She hissed.

Kisame smiled while raising his hand defensively. While Deidara laughed to himself.

Sakura thought about just hitting Naruto up side the head right there as she watched him laugh with him, as if there wasn't a care in the world.

Naruto stood up. "Ok we will make sure Sasuke gets in." he stated.

Kisame nodded. "And one more thing." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. A document type letter. "I will need one of you to sign this." He saw the looked of abhorrence from Sakrua and laughed. "Its nothing really, just something that stats you are going to do what you say you're going to do."

"Why would we need to sign something that states we agreed to get someone else to do something?" she asked slowly. This was just ridiculous, how stupid did they think she was?

Kisame shrugged. "Ok well it mostly stats that we had nothing to do with this so if you guys get caught you can't blame anything on us, and also that you agree to the terms."

"Figures…" Naruto muttered. "Covering your asses…" Kisame smirked.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "What terms?"

Kisame looked down at the paper. "Well for starters, nothing that was said here ever reaches anyone else's ears, -he glanced at Naruto- and that you will keep your side of the bargain." He shrugs and throws it on the table, along with a pen. "Eh, nothing really important."

Sakura picked it up and started to read, noticing Deidara stop moving and glance at Kisame.

"Come on Sakura-Chan! We're going to be late for training. Just sign the stupid thing, or I will." He wined. This seemed to make both of the males perk up at his suggestion, as if they were suddenly filed with happiness.

She took the pen, signing her name on the dotted line, seeing their shoulders sulk. The last thing she wanted was for Naruto to get stuck in some kind of fucked up deal with the Akatsuki. She gave him the paper, watching his sharp teeth appear as he smiled. "That wasn't so bad was it?" he stuck it into his cloak and turned back to his food.

Naruto turned to leave then, a smile on his face, like he had done something good.

Sakrua ignored the feeling that something wasn't quite right. She ignored the heated glance she got from Deidara, as if he was saying 'I win', she ignored the fact that as they were leaving she turned to watch them both smile at each other while turning back to the counter, ordering drinks, and she ignored the voice in her head, screaming for her to turn back and end the deal. She walked right out of the restraint. Entirely unaware of what she had just done.


End file.
